Navidad
by mimamamemimaa
Summary: Mi aportación de Navidad. Espero que os guste.


**DISCLAIMER: Bones y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si me perteneciera... Oh, si me perteneciera, me tendrían prohibido estar en la misma habitación que Booth xD**

**En mi país (España) son cerca de las dos de la tarde, y ¡esta noche celebraremos la Navidad!**

**Este es mi regalo de Navidad para todos vosotros. Llevo unos cuantos meses escribiéndolo y tengo que reconocer que me ha costado, tenía la idea clara pero no la inspiración. Gracias a un buen amigo que escribe artículos (sin publicarlos) y otras historietas que siempre me da ideas y consejos. **

**Bueno, basta ya de charlar. Espero y deseo que os guste. **

**PD: Parker tiene 7 en esta historia. **

**Navidad**

Ángela Montenegro no era una persona impaciente. O, al menos, ella no se consideraba así. Era artista, y como todos los artistas, había desarrollado una gran paciencia. Aunque ese día tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Era 24 de diciembre. Llevaba una semana arrastrando a su mejor amiga por todas las tiendas de ropa existentes y por existir en Washington D.C., y aun así no había encontrado el vestido perfecto.

Y ahora estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá rojo, delante de los probadores, esperando que la doctora Brennan saliera de detrás de las cortinas a juego con el sofá.

Al fin, una mano blanca salió de detrás de la tela, agarrándola y deslizándola hacia un lado. Salió y miró fijamente a la artista de ojos rasgados.

-¿Qué tal este? –preguntó, por enésima vez; mostrando un vestido largo hasta los pies de un tono verde acuoso y de una tela fina como la seda.

Suspiró. Esa pregunta era ya frecuente.

-No, no, ¡no! –se desesperó la otra-. ¿Es que no hay ningún vestido en esta ciudad que te siente bien?

-¿Debería molestarme este comentario? –preguntó. No tenía claro si su amiga se estaba preocupando por ella o simplemente riéndose.

-No, Brenn, te sientan bien, pero... les falta algo –expresó Ángela.

-Yo diría que más bien le sobran unos cuantos kilos de tela, esto pesa muchísimo –se quejó la científica, haciendo pucheros.

-En serio, cielo, son todos preciosos, pero no conseguirán el efecto que quieres sobre nuestro querido agente Booth –le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

La científica se sorprendió.

-Yo no quiero tener ningún efecto sobre Booth –le respondió extrañada.

-Pues tienes muchos, créeme, pero el vestido debe ser la guinda del pastel –contestó emocionada.

-¿Qué pastel? –preguntó, con su mejor cara de no-sé-qué-estás-diciendo.

-Déjalo, cariño –suspiró la otra-. ¿Cuántos quedan?

-Uno –le respondió-. Y, igualmente, es el último que me pruebo. Si no tiene ese "efecto" me da igual y no voy a ir a tu cena.

-Pobre de ti si no vas, Brennan –la amenazó la artista.

La aludida se impacientó.

-Ange, sabes que no me gusta la Navidad –se quejó.

-¿Y no crees que ya va siendo hora de sustituir los malos recuerdos por otros de buenos? –preguntó.

-Sí, pero...

-Entonces, me juego lo que quieras que los mejores recuerdos que tienes son con Booth –sentenció, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga-. Ahora, a hacerlos aún más buenos –terminó guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Ángela! –exclamó, ligeramente sonrojada.

-Venga, no me dirás que nunca te ha pasado por la cabeza acostarte con él...

-Ese no es el punto...

-Sí lo es, y ahora a probarte el vestido o te juro que os encerraré a los dos en una habitación con llave y obligaré a Hodgins a inventar alguna máquina rara que os arranque la ropa –le dijo mientras la tiraba dentro del vestidor de nuevo.

Mientras su amiga se cambiaba otra vez, se volvió a sentar en el sofá rojo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, la antropóloga habló; su curiosidad había ganado.

-¿Por qué crees que Booth querrá acostarse conmigo? –le preguntó la doctora de repente desde detrás de la cortina.

La artista sonrió para sí.

-Fácil, porque te ama –le respondió.

Detrás se oyó un sonido como a percha caída en el suelo.

La artista sonrió victoriosa.

-Reconócelo, Brenn.

-¿El qué?

-Tú también.

Otra percha en el suelo.

-Estás loca –sentenció la mujer de ciencia.

Aunque cuando salió estaba roja como un tomate.

Y Ángela, extrañamente, olvidó la conversación que estaban teniendo y lo tuvo claro: ese era el vestido ideal para su amiga, el vestido que derretiría a su compañero.

Le sentaba realmente fenomenal. Era negro, llegaba hasta la rodilla, quizás un poco más arriba. Tenía unos tirantes gruesos, que, con la parte de la clavícula, eran transparentes con bordados de flores. A partir de los pechos la tela era totalmente negra. Se ligaba a la cintura con una costura inapreciable, para caer suelto hasta la rodilla. Por delante no era escotado, pero por detrás tenía un escote que llegaba a media espalda.

-¡Sí! –exclamó la artista.

-¿En serio? –preguntó la otra, asombrada. Al fin terminaba esa pesadilla.

-¡Sí, sí! –repitió Ángela-. Este vestido, con los zapatos que te presté y el collar que te regaló Cam por tu cumpleaños, y Booth caerá rendido a tus pies.

-Pero no puedo llevar sujetador con esto –se quejó Brennan.

-¿Y qué? Mejor –le respondió-. Estáis disculpados si queréis marcharos antes.

-¿Marcharnos a dónde? –preguntó desconcertada.

-Pues a tu casa, o a la de él –le respondió-. Supongo que a la suya, está más cerca de mi apartamento.

La mujer se sonrojó, ahora sí lo había entendido.

-Ángela... –empezó.

-Nada de Ángela, cariño –la cortó-. Ahora nos vamos a comer y después te dejo a tu apartamento. Te quiero a las nueve en punto delante de mi puerta. Ah, no te pongas medias.

-¿Por qué?

-No te quejes, bonita, que os lo pongo más fácil. Además, tienes la piel muy blanca, así que el vestido contrastará bien.

La antropóloga rodó los ojos, sabiendo que era inútil replicar, y volvió a cambiarse por la ropa que llevaba al entrar en la tienda. Tuvo que buscar y rebuscar en un montón de ropa y vestidos antes de encontrarla.

Se acercó a la caja con Ángela para pagar y salieron las dos rumbo al Royal Diner.

Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre. Parecía que ya tenía un cartel de _"reservado para los nerds del Jeffersonian"_, ya que sólo ellos se sentaban allí.

Se acercó Marie, la mesera. Era nueva pero era tan eficiente y simpática como las demás.

-¿Qué van a tomar? –les preguntó la chica, educadamente.

Brennan miró momentáneamente a Ángela y respondió:

-Una ensalada de queso, por favor.

-Yo una hamburguesa con patatas fritas –añadió Ángela con un poco de inseguridad. La mujer cuidaba de su figura, pero un caprichito de vez en cuando no venía mal.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias. Feliz Navidad –les recordó la camarera cuando terminó de apuntar la comida en su libreta.

Marie se alejó con el pedido dejando a las dos amigas solas.

-¿Cómo vas a ir a mi casa? –preguntó de repente la de rasgos orientales.

-Supongo que en taxi, mi coche está en el taller –le respondió la de ojos azules.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te pase a recoger? No me cuesta nada, cielo.

-Tranquila, el taxista no me va a secuestrar –dijo la segunda riendo.

-No te creas, quizás con ese vestido...

-Ángela...

-Lo siento, pero es que daría lo que fuera por ver la cara de Booth cuando te vea con ese vestido –replicó emocionada.

La antropóloga le dirigió una mirada severa pero sonrió. Muy, muy, muy en el fondo, o quizás no tan abajo, ella también deseaba ver qué cara pondría su amigo.

Marie se acercó para dejarles su comida.

-Una hamburguesa con patatas... –empezó.

-Para mí –respondió Ángela.

-Y la ensalada de queso para la otra señorita –terminó con una sonrisa, dejando la comida delante de cada una.

Brennan le respondió con una sonrisa también.

Empezaron a comer, las dos estaban hambrientas; llevaban toda la mañana buscando el vestido más precioso de la ciudad.

Comían mientras charlaban de todo y nada en concreto, Ángela robaba algún trozo de queso del plato de su amiga y la segunda le robaba patatas.

Estaban riendo de algún chiste de la artista cuando se escuchó la voz de un niño.

-¡Huesos!

El niño rubio abandonó a su padre, que acababa de entrar en el local, y corrió hacia la mesa dónde estaba la mujer.

-Hola, Parker –le respondió ella acariciándole el pelo.

-Hola, Ángela –saludó el pequeño a la artista que ya conocía.

-¡Mira mi mini Booth! ¡Has crecido mucho! –exclamó la mujer, saludándole.

-Mamá dice que soy el más alto de mi clase –replicó el niño, orgulloso.

-Claro, llegarás a ser tan alto y guapo como tu padre –le contestó Ángela, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

El pequeño la miró con una sonrisa. Era lo más emocionante que le podían decir, ya que para él, su papá era todo un héroe.

Parker levantó la vista cuando notó unas fuertes manos sobre sus hombros. Al ver a su padre, sonrió.

-Mira, papá, Ángela y Huesos están aquí –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo he visto, campeón –le respondió él-. Buenos días, chicas.

-Buenos días –le respondió la artista.

-Buenos días, Booth –dijo la otra mientras le sonreía.

Él también le sonrió, con su sonrisa Booth, marca registrada. Se quedó admirando su belleza. Pensaba en su voz... Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bonito que era su apellido hasta que ella lo pronunciaba. Pensaba en su pelo castaño y ondulado, que moría por acariciar. Sus ojos, azules como el océano más profundo pero variantes según su estado de ánimo, y que le transportaban a otro planeta sin siquiera proponérselo.

Ah, sus ojos... Sin duda lo que más le gustaba de ella. Sus ojos...

-¡Papá!

Tuvo que menear la cabeza para recordar que estaba en el Royal Diner, con dos de sus mejores amigas y su hijo delante. Enseguida se puso nervioso al ver los tres pares de ojos que le miraban fijamente.

-¿Q-qué...? ¿Qué? No grites tanto, Parks.

-He gritado porque estabas embobado mirando a Huesos –replicó el pequeño.

La antropóloga abrió los ojos mientras se le caía el tenedor en el plato; la artista sonrió pícaramente mientras miraba a su amiga con cara de _"Te lo dije, Brenn, está loco por ti"_ y el agente tapó rápidamente la boca de su hijo, aunque el mal ya estaba hecho. Bajó hasta su altura y le dijo:

-¿Tú no querías tarta?

El niño asintió con la cabeza, aún con la boca inmovilizada por la grande mano de su padre.

-Voy a por la tarta –murmuró.

Antes de dejar a su hijo con sus compañeras, le miró con una cara de _"pórtate bien"_ que sin duda tenía otras intenciones, del tipo de _"cierra el pico o la tarta va a desaparecer mágicamente"_.

El niño se apoyó en la mesa mirando el plato de Ángela.

-¿Quieres patatas, Parker? –la artista enseguida se dio cuenta de que el pequeño miraba su comida con deseo.

Parker sonrió de una forma que sin duda alguna había heredado de su padre y cogió una patata del plato.

Y después vino otra, y otra.

Mientras comía, el pequeño hijo del mejor agente del FBI miró a su casi segunda madre y preguntó, divertido.

-Huesos, ¿a ti te gusta mi padre?

Una pregunta inocente que hizo que la aludida se atragantara con el queso y la ensalada. La artista sonrió. Sin duda, el pequeño tenía la misma intuición y don de convencimiento que su padre, pero ampliada y mejorada.

-De... ¿De dónde has sacado esto? –preguntó Brennan, impresionada y sorprendida.

-Creo que a él le gustas –continuó el pequeño comiendo patatas, como si nada-. A mí me gustaría que tú fueses su novia, tú me gustas.

Cuando Booth volvió y vio a la mujer que amaba con locura desde hacía ya algunos años roja como un tomate supo que su hijo había hecho algo. Se lo confirmó la mirada dulce e inocente que ponía el niño, que nunca hacía excepto cuando había roto algo. Otro hecho era la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Ángela, mirándole con una cara de _"Cuando te pille no te vas a escapar"_.

Puso el paquete de tarta en las manos de su único hijo y le empujó hacia la salida.

-Vamos, chico, nos vamos a casa –le dijo.

-Pero papá, yo quiero quedarme un poco más –replicó el niño poniendo ojos de corderito.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora o mamá llegará, verá que no estamos y se enfadará. Y no quieres eso, ¿verdad? –el niño negó con la cabeza-. Entonces vamos. Di adiós, Parker.

-¡Adiós Huesos! ¡Adiós Ángela!

Las dos mujeres se giraron de caras a Parker y le saludaron con la mano. Así, los dos Booth abandonaron el local, el pequeño contento de su cometido y el mayor preocupado por qué le diría su compañera cuando estuvieran a solas. No sabía qué le hacía más miedo: que se enfadara y le cantara las cuarenta o que lo comprendiera y le soltara un rollo antropológico.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ángela no pudo evitar un pequeño grito.

-¡Le gustas, le gustas, le gustas! –gritaba, aplaudiendo con las manos como una niña pequeña-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Booth está loco por ti! Siempre te lo dije, pero nunca me escuchaste.

La gente se calló y empezó a mirarlas. Allí Booth y Brennan eran famosos, y la gente sonreía. Los clientes más habituales del bar y las meseras habían hecho una porra sobre cuándo se decidirían.

Se acercó una de las meseras que las conocía más, yendo hacia otra mesa, que le dijo a Brennan:

-Al fin, doctora, ¡me hicieron ganar 50 pavos! –se rió ella-. Todos apostamos cuándo dejarían de ser "sólo compañeros", y yo voté por este mes.

-Jake, el de la mesa siete, apostó el año pasado, así que perdió –añadió Ángela-. Aunque, cielo, yo aposté por hace dos años, ¡dos! ¡Os podrías haber dado cuenta un poco antes!

Un hombre que la antropóloga no conocía pero que había visto un par de veces por allí la miró encogiéndose de hombros y guiñándole un ojo, desde la mesa siete.

-¿Tú... tú también estás en esto? –preguntó Brennan, mirando con los ojos como platos a su mejor amiga.

-Pues claro, cielo. Aposté en esta y en la del Jeffersonian. Cam apostó sólo en la del FBI, y es lista, sois poco predecibles. ¡Esto me recuerda que Naomi, de Paleontología, ha ganado la del laboratorio! Creo que Charlie ha ganado la del FBI...

La famosa doctora y escritora dejó el tenedor en el plato. Bebió un sorbo de su bebida reflexionando sobre las tres porras sobre ella que acababan de terminar. Al fin, mirando fijamente a su amiga dijo:

-¿Sabes que cuando Booth se entere os va a matar a todos, verdad?

La antropóloga sabía que su compañero se iba a poner histérico si se enteraba que en el Jeffersonian, el FBI y hasta en su bar favorito hacían porras sobre su futuro amoroso.

-No lo hará si tú no se lo pides –contestó la artista, comiendo un trozo de hamburguesa-. Y, ¿no lo harás, verdad? –preguntó con un cierto miedo en su voz.

La mujer dejó el vaso en la mesa.

-Yo, yo...

Todo el bar estaba atento a las palabras de la mujer. Sabían que el agente era capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo y volver por ella, así que no les hacía mucha gracia que le pidiera una venganza.

-No, pero se lo voy a decir.

Y, tan rápido como había venido, el silencio desapareció y todos los clientes y empleados volvieron a su rutina como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ángela y Brennan se miraban en silencio. Se notaba que la artista estaba un poco incómoda, y la otra analizaba lo sucedido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ángela rompió el silencio.

-Cariño, ¿estás... estás enfadada? –preguntó con inseguridad.

-No, ¿debería?

-No lo sé, pero ya sabes...

-¿Qué es lo que sé? –preguntó un poco confusa.

Ángela suspiró.

-Supongo que la mayoría de gente se enfadaría si se hacen apuestas sobre su futuro a sus espaldas.

-Yo creo que Booth se va a enfadar.

La artista comió un trozo de carne.

-¿En serio?

La de ojos azules asintió.

-Pero yo lo entiendo.

Su amiga se despertó de golpe.

-¿En serio? –repitió, alucinada.

-Sí, es evidente que nos atraemos mutuamente, y por eso es normal que las personas de nuestro alrededor nos confundan como amantes.

-¿En serio? –volvió a repetir, aún más alucinada si era posible.

La antropóloga se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿En serio? –Ángela fijó sus ojos castaños en los de su amiga.

Brennan levantó una ceja, escéptica, y dijo:

-¿Sólo sabes decir esto?

-No... No, es sólo que... Da igual, cielo, ¡no soy yo quién te va a decir que te enfades conmigo!

La otra sonrió y la comida volvió a su ritmo normal.

Al cabo de otra media hora, las dos mujeres abandonaron el local. La artista la llevó de vuelta a su casa. Ella la invitó a pasar, pero rechazó la oferta con la excusa de que tenía que irse a casa, Hodgins le estaría esperando para cocinar y acabar de decorar la casa.

Se despidió con un par de besos y le recordó que a las nueve tenía que estar en su casa.

La puerta se cerró y la antropóloga cayó en el sofá. En el suelo estaban dos bolsas, una para el vestido y la otra para los zapatos que le había llevado Ángela.

Se quedó mirando las bolsas unos segundos hasta que se levantó, las cogió y las llevó a su cuarto. Una vez allí, sacó la ropa y la extendió sobre la cama.

Se cambió, se puso el collar de Cam y los zapatos, y se miró en el espejo.

Quizás, Ángela tenía razón. Quizás él estuviera enamorado de ella. Quizás ella de él. Quizás.

·

·

·

Booth llegó a la casa de Ángela y Hodgins a las nueve en punto. Picó el timbre, y Ángela le abrió con una cálida sonrisa.

Cuando entró, vio a Sweets y Daisy en la sala, Cam charlando con Ángela en la cocina, que había vuelto con ella al dejarle, y Hodgins presentándose a Paul, el novio de su jefa. Vio en un rincón a Wendell y Arastoo discutir sobre algún tema sin interés para él, y Clark y Vincent intentando convencer (en vano) a Fisher de que la vida es bella. También se fijó en otras personas a las que no conocía, pero supuso que debían de ser del grupo Cantiliever, del cual Hodgins era su heredero.

Buscó con la mirada pero no la vio en ningún sitio.

"_Qué extraño"_, pensó. _"Huesos es siempre muy puntual, ¿y si le ha pasado algo?"_.

Intentó apartar ese horrible pensamiento de su cabeza dirigiéndose hacia la cocina a charlar con Ángela y Cam. No soportaría que le hubiera pasado algo, y no soportaría la culpa que sentiría si no hacía nada por evitarlo. Cogió una de las copas de champán que había en la mesa.

Todos los hombres presentes iban vestidos de esmoquin, y él no era la excepción. Las mujeres llevaban preciosos vestidos relucientes y de color.

-Hola, Booth –le saludó la patóloga con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Camille –le devolvió el saludo acercándose hacia ellas.

-¿Qué tal todo? –preguntó Ángela amablemente.

Booth le sonrió sin mirarla.

-Bien, gracias –dijo con la mirada aún fija en la copa. Aún estaba pensando en lo que había pasado en el Diner, y en lo que su hijo le había preguntado al salir. Ni más ni menos si estaba enamorado de su compañera. Y sí lo estaba, y como un loco.

Cam le dirigió una sonrisa juguetona a la artista y preguntó como si nada:

-¿Y qué tal todo con Brennan?

El agente la miró con sorpresa mezclada con temor. Esa pregunta no era para nada casual. ¿Se lo habría contado todo Ángela?

-¡¿Qué?!

Las dos mujeres iban a responder con una sonrisa cuando se escuchó el timbre.

La dueña de la casa miró a la puerta significativamente.

-Oh, debe de ser Brenn –dijo.

-Sí –añadió la patóloga, que había entendido qué quería Ángela-. Ángela... ¿Me ayudas a llevar todo esto al salón?

-Claro que sí –Booth las miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, como siempre hacía cuando algo no le gustaba-. Booth, ¿puedes ir a abrir tú? Es que estamos ocupadas...

Entonces el agente lo entendió.

-Pues claro, cómo no –suspiró yendo hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y vio a su compañera delante. Y, automáticamente, la mandíbula le cayó hacia abajo.

Estaba plantada delante de él con la chaqueta en mano, y un vestido... Ese vestido era demasiado para él. Era tan bonito que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Realmente, era una suerte que el pantalón no fuera muy apretado. Si fuera por él, la agarraría por la cintura en ese momento y la besaría hasta dejarla sin respiración, y después bajaría por su cuello, blanco como la nieve, para dejarlo rojo... Y le quitaría ese hermoso vestido y...

-¡Booth! –terminó por gritar la antropóloga.

Un poco alejadas, Ángela y Cam no paraban de reír por cómo Brennan intentaba llamar la atención del agente para que la dejara pasar, y cómo la miraba este.

-¿Q... Qué? –reaccionó al fin Booth.

-Me gustaría pasar, gracias –le replicó ella perdiendo la paciencia.

El agente al fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Oh... oh, claro, claro...

Se apartó para dejarla pasar, y mientras la mujer cruzaba la puerta no pudo evitar que su mirada volase sola por sus piernas... Y tal vez un poco más arriba.

Brennan se giró para mirarle y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba situada su mirada.

Cruzó los brazos y le miró enfadada y ligeramente sonrosada.

-¿Me estás mirando las piernas?

Le pareció tan tierna así sonrojada... Miles de pensamientos nada puros volvieron a su mente. Sin poder evitarlo su mente lo llevó hacia el caso de Halloween, tantos años atrás, en el que ella se había disfrazado de mujer Maravilla y dónde sus pensamientos no eran tan distintos.

-¡Booth! ¿Me estabas mirando las piernas? –repitió, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –su voz estaba una octava más arriba-. Yo... yo... yo voy a ayudar a... a Ho-Hodgins con, con la cena, ya sabes...

Y salió escopetado hacia el dueño de la casa para evitar que su amiga y compañera se enfadara aún más.

Brennan le miró con confusión y un poco de sorpresa. Estaba sorprendida por ella misma. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Normalmente no le importaba mucho que otros hombres la miraran, era consciente de su belleza, pero con Booth... Años atrás no le habría hecho ni pizca de enfado que el agente se hubiera pasado de esa forma, pero ahora sí. ¿Por qué? Acaso... ¿Acaso estaba ella enamorada? Ángela lo había dicho esa misma mañana. No. Imposible. El amor no eran más que sustancias en el cerebro. ¿Y si realmente lo estaba? Siempre había pensado que le gustaría acostarse con él, pero ¿y después? ¿Y si estaban enamorados el uno del otro, qué harían? ¿Una relación? Seguramente. Pero Booth no tendría suficiente con eso. Él querría formar una familia, con hijos, matrimonio...

-Brenn, bienvenida.

-Oh, hola Ange. Buenas noches Cam.

-Buenas noches Brennan –le devolvió el saludo su jefa-. Por cierto, bonito vestido –comentó como si nada sonriendo a Ángela.

La antropóloga miró a sus dos amigas y lo entendió.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! –dijo mirando a la artista.

-¿Yo? Nada.

La otra bufó.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿No has visto lo que acaba de pasar?

Ángela sonrió.

-Sí, y la verdad es que soy buena.

-Ángela... –no hacía falta que añadiera nada más, como un _"explícate"_ o _"qué significa esto"_.

-Yo sólo le he dicho a Booth que abriera la puerta –dijo, como excusándose-. Pero creo que lo has asustado.

-¡Encima será culpa mía!

Cam vio que la cosa se estaba calentando, así que decidió intervenir entre las dos mujeres.

-Chicas, chicas, venga, calmaos –les dijo-. Vamos a cenar.

La temida doctora Saroyan se marchó hacia el salón dejando a las dos amigas solas.

-Oye, cariño, lo siento, ¿vale? –se disculpó la artista-. Supongo que me he emocionado demasiado... Ya sabes, tantos años y aún no ha pasado nada y la reacción de Booth...

Brennan sonrió hacia la mujer.

-Sabes, puede que tuvieras razón –le dijo, medio perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Razón, en qué?

Ángela la miró. En sus ojos almendrados se podía leer un poco de confusión y curiosidad.

-Ya sabes, en que él... yo... –nunca había dado rodeos a las cosas. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando?

-¿Qué él qué? –preguntó la otra, claramente más interesada.

Respiró hondo y se preparó para soltarlo todo de un tirón.

-Pues que Booth pueda sentir algo por mí, ya sabes, más allá de lo profesional y la amistad, y que yo... yo quizás también, yo...

-¡Le amas! ¡Le amas! –gritó la artista a pleno pulmón, cortándola.

-Angie, ¡cállate! –le suplicó la otra tapándole la mano con la boca.

-Claro, claro, lo siento –se disculpó-. Vamos a cenar.

Antes de ir al comedor, Ángela no pudo evitar darle un gran abrazo a su mejor amiga.

·

·

·

La cena pasó sin dificultades. Bueno, todos cenaban charlando alegremente menos uno. Con su compañera y también la mujer que amaba más en el mundo al lado, no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había oído. Su Huesos le había confesado a su amiga que lo amaba. ¡Lo amaba! Estaba él tranquilamente aun pensando en el espantoso ridículo que había hecho, llevando el pavo asado a la mesa, cuando Hodgins le comentó algo. Se pararon los dos para charlar hasta oír unas voces muy conocidas para ellos, que primero discutían, luego se perdonaban y luego... Luego una de ellas confesaba. Confesaba que sí, que estaba enamorada de su compañero.

De su compañero. Enamorada del hombre al cual casi se le cae el pavo de la emoción.

Jack le sujetó la bandeja para que no destrozara su obra maestra y le sonrió incrédulo.

Le susurró que volvieran al comedor antes de que las dos mujeres decidieran salir del recibidor y los pillasen escuchando a escondidas.

Al entrar en la habitación, Booth no había podido esconder su cara de emoción. Su compañera, amiga y muchas veces la voz de la razón en el equipo lo notó. Tan bien como lo conocía, la mujer morena se acercó a él y le preguntó. No pudo más y lo soltó todo, sus emociones, sus miedos... Cam no pudo más que felicitarle y darle un abrazo.

Entonces entraron Ángela y Brennan. La primera se las arregló para que la antropóloga y el agente quedaran cara a cara en la mesa.

Y ahí estaban en ese momento.

Al lado de Brennan estaba Wendell, con quién discutía sobre algo de antropología. La verdad, no prestaba mucha atención, sólo miraba su sonrisa, contemplaba su entusiasmo al explicar algo que le gusta, pero sobre todo escuchaba su voz. No oía lo que decía, simplemente escuchaba el tono de voz suave.

A su lado estaba Paul, el novio de Cam, que a veces le comentaba algo, a lo que respondía con frases tan cortas como podía. O a veces fingía simplemente que no lo había oído para continuar observando a su compañera.

Desde su lado, los ojos de Brennan tampoco se estaban quietos. Del plato a Wendell, de Wendell al plato, del plato a Booth. Y de Booth... Cuando llegaba la "fase Booth" ya no se escapaba y sólo cuando los ojos de él la encontraban y él le sonreía, brillante como siempre pero quizás un poco más tímidamente, podía bajar la mirada.

Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Siempre que estaban juntos era evidente que saltaban chispas (metafóricamente, por supuesto) pero ahora temían que hubiera un incendio que quemara media ciudad.

Una vez que la doctora había querido cruzar las piernas había rozado sin querer la del agente con la punta del zapato. Un pequeño gesto que hizo que él se atragantara y que ella se sonrojara intensamente. Cam y Ángela, desde su puesto sonreían y comentaban en voz baja, haciendo especulaciones sobre lo que pasaría después.

Al fin llegó la hora de marcharse. Era tarde, pero no estaban cansados ninguno de los dos.

Brennan cogió su chaqueta del perchero pero se le cayó al suelo. Iba por cogerla cuando unas fuertes manos la agarraron primero.

Levantó la mirada y encontró unos ojos de chocolate que la miraban fijamente. En ellos vio un brillo que jamás había visto, que le cortó la respiración. Después de unos minutos de no decir nada, él cortó el silencio.

-Te acompaño a casa, Huesos –le salió del alma, del corazón, él no había mandado información a su cerebro para que lo dijera.

-Vale –a ella le ocurrió lo mismo.

Una sonrisa inundó la sala. No tan brillante como a las que estaban acostumbradas saliendo de los labios de Booth, pero dejaba ver mucha más alegría y sinceridad.

Y de repente se encontraban caminando bajo las estrellas de Washington D.C.

Su ciudad era realmente bonita de noche, lejos del molesto sonido que se escuchaba de día.

De repente él veía que ella temblaba. Sintió una necesidad imperiosa de ayudarla, de hacer que entrara en calor.

Sin decir nada, se le acercó más y pasó una mano sobre sus hombros, acariciándole el brazo con ternura.

-¿Mejor? –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella le sonrió.

-Sí.

Los dos sintieron unas ganas horribles de besarse, de dejarse de tonterías y no volver a huir de sus sentimientos jamás. De demostrar que se pertenecían el uno al otro y que nadie más tenía ningún tipo de derecho sobre cada uno de ellos.

Ella pasó su brazo por su cintura, quedando así abrazada a él. El agente sólo sonrió victorioso. Un pasito más, era una muestra de confianza. ¿Y si podía llegar a besarla esa misma noche?

Al ver que aceptaba su gesto, la doctora inclinó su cabeza para quedar recostada a su grande y ancho hombro.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente así, apoyados el uno al otro, sin decir nada. Pero de repente estaban delante de la puerta del apartamento de la antropóloga.

Ella se soltó para desgracia de Booth y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente.

Pasó y dejó la puerta abierta para que él pasara.

El agente aceptó su silenciosa invitación y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se quitó la chaqueta, la colgó en el perchero y se sentó en el sofá. Podían pasar muchas cosas, así que tenía que jugar bien sus cartas y no precipitarse.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –dijo Brennan desde la cocina.

-Una cerveza, por favor –le contestó él aún sentado.

Su Huesos se acercó al sofá con dos botellas de cerveza en la mano y se sentó junto a él.

-Gracias –murmuró él, abriendo su cerveza.

Como toda respuesta recibió una sonrisa que hizo que el cerebro dejara de pensar por un segundo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-¿Te ha gustado la cena? –preguntó finalmente el agente.

-Sí, muy buena la comida. Hodgins es un gran cocinero –contestó ella.

-Y que lo digas –exclamó-. ¿Y la fiesta en general?

Sabía que no le gustaba la Navidad, pero necesitaba saber si se lo había pasado bien.

Ella le miró fijamente. ¿Estaba jugando? ¿O realmente se preocupaba por ella?

-Sí –respondió finalmente-. Aunque sigo sin entender el porqué de esta celebración.

Booth sonrió. Su compañera era así y nadie la cambiaría. Y tampoco quería que cambiara, le gustaba así y esas salidas tan extrañas eran en gran parte lo que había hecho que se enamorara de ella como un condenado.

-Es Navidad, la gente se reúne con la familia y los amigos –expresó-, y se celebra el nacimiento de Cristo –añadió, un poco preocupada por lo que diría ella después.

-Cristo nació en marzo –afirmó ella, como buena antropóloga que era-. Además, la mitología de...

-Sht, sht, para ahí, Huesos –le cortó él-. No sigas por ese camino porque vamos a terminar por enfadarnos. Y no me gusta enfadarme contigo –añadió, con un tono de voz un poco más agudo y con un toque amoroso.

-Yo también odio que nos enfademos –expresó Brennan, ligeramente sonrojada y sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada.

Cuando por fin sus ojos se encontraron, soltaron un brillo intenso.

Se quedaron mirándose, en una de sus infinitas conversaciones mudas.

Booth levantó su mano y la puso sobre la mejilla de ella, acariciando su blanca y fina piel con los dedos, consiguiendo que la doctora soltara un suspiro. Levantó la mano que aún estaba en su regazo y la puso sobre la otra mejilla, enmarcándole la cara perfectamente.

Entonces se acercaron los dos lentamente y sus labios se tocaron. Al principio sólo fue un roce continuado, apenas una caricia que con el paso de los segundos fue cobrando más pasión.

Se separaron con un quejido cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario para sobrevivir. Pero tan sólo tres segundos después volvían a estar pegados, besándose como si no hubiera mañana, él acariciando su suave pelo y ella su piel de la cara, notando la barba afeitada bajo sus dedos. Esta vez con pasión, no con dulzura. Y sin barquitos o tequila, con amor.

-Huesos... –susurró cuando se separaron.

-Booth... –le respondió también con un susurro.

-¿Quieres... Quieres que pase? –le preguntó con la duda y el miedo reflejados en su voz.

-Te amo, Booth. Te amo, te amo, te amo y te amo. Claro que quiero que pase. Quiero que me demuestres que tenías razón. Quiero que me hagas el amor, Booth –le dijo, aun susurrando, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Él sintió que un escalofrío de placer le recorría todo el cuerpo y sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Huesos –consiguió decir antes de agarrarla y besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se besaban con pasión, con amor, amándose como nunca habían amado a nadie. El agente le bajó lentamente la cremallera del precioso vestido, mientras le lamía y mordía la oreja, consiguiendo que la antropóloga soltara pequeños gemidos de placer.

Le quitó el vestido, quedándose alucinado con la visión que tenía delante. No llevaba sujetador. Nada le cubría esos perfectos y tiernos pechos que lo tenían más que muerto.

-Dios mío –susurró para sí, mirando embobado-. Me encantaba el vestido, pero sin él estás...

La antropóloga sonrió.

-Ángela me ha obligado a comprarlo.

-¿Obligado? ¿Para qué? –replicó, con los ojos aun fijos en las dos figuras que tenía delante y notando el pantalón cada vez más estrecho.

-Para... seducirte –confesó, sonrojándose más (si era posible), mientras le quitaba la pajarita y la tiraba hacia un lado, completamente olvidada.

Al agente le enterneció el corazón verla así.

-Tu no necesitas ropa para seducirme –comentó como pudo mientras se desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer-. Ahora mismo no llevas y estoy más que seducido –terminó, cogiéndola en brazos como un caballero cogiendo a su princesa.

-¡Booth! –exclamó entre carcajadas-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-El sofá es un poco pequeño para todo lo que vamos a hacer –dijo con la voz ronca y los ojos increíblemente oscuros por el deseo.

Brennan abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior sensualmente.

Booth la besó al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, se quitó los zapatos como pudo, dejando ver unos calcetines a rallas muy a su estilo y la estiró sobre la cama, con él encima. La antropóloga no pudo resistirse más y le quitó la camisa al fin, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver su torso desnudo.

Consiguió ponerse encima de su compañero, y, ahora amante, para besarle en los labios y el cuello, haciendo suaves caricias. Le esparció pequeños besos por la clavícula y el pecho, bajando por el ombligo y llegando a un punto un tanto difícil, mientras él soltaba gemidos de placer.

Le soltó el cinturón con un movimiento rápido y cinco segundos después había desaparecido el pantalón, que había dejado lugar a unos boxers negros ajustados que dejaban ver la excitación que llevaba.

Le quitó los boxers rápidamente, quedándose maravillada por lo que escondían.

-Oh, joder –susurró sin aliento al sentir la lengua de su compañera recorriendo su miembro.

Ella sonrió, volviendo a subir mientras él se quejaba de que hubiera terminado tan rápido.

Booth contraatacó poniéndose encima de ella. Le quitó las bragas mientras la besaba con pasión y su fundió en ella. Empezó un vaivén de cuerpos, primero lento y luego cobrando rapidez.

Y, durante unos segundos, se transformaron en uno solo. Un milagro.

·

·

·

Un travieso rayo de sol cayó sobre sus párpados, despertándola. Instintivamente estiró su brazo para buscar al hombre que estaba a su lado. Pero no encontró nada. Solo las sábanas revueltas. Estiró más y más, hasta tocar la punta del colchón.

Al no encontrar a nadie, se incorporó de golpe. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Todo un sueño. Uno de los tantos que había tenido, soñando que hacía el amor con su compañero.

Pero por un momento se fijó en la habitación. Una camisa, unos pantalones... Y una hebilla de _Cocky _inconfundible.

Y entonces se fijó en que se oían ruidos en la cocina. Y la voz grave de un hombre canturreando _Hot Blooded_.

Se levantó y se puso la camisa que había encontrado por el suelo. Olía a él. A ese olor tan característico que desprendía y que habría reconocido hasta en Japón.

Se acercó a la cocina y le vio, haciendo tortitas sólo con unos boxers.

-Buenos días, princesa –le dijo sonriendo cuando la vio recostada en el umbral de la puerta con su camisa puesta.

Brennan se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, cocinero –el otro sonrió-. Huele bien –añadió mirando la comida.

-Pues claro, son tortitas Booth –dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

La antropóloga sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sabes? Cuando no te he visto en la cama he pensado que lo había soñado –dijo, riéndose de ella misma.

-No es un sueño, preciosa –le dijo con voz sensual mientras le quitaba _su_ camisa-. Y si lo es, que no me despierten –añadió, besándola mientras las tortitas se quemaban detrás de él.

Aunque, ninguno lo notó.

**FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**¿Review?**


End file.
